


Emotionless

by Fragile_Control



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Damage, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentions of Alphys - Freeform, US- Papyrus, US- Sans, mentioning of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragile_Control/pseuds/Fragile_Control
Summary: UnderSwap Papyrus is laying in bed and can't stop thinking.Look this didn't start out as a story, i incorporated it into one the best i could...





	Emotionless

**Author's Note:**

> My apologizes to those looking forward to an update on my other story, my state of mental stability isn't the best, hence my name lol. None the less though I'm still hand writing the other one, knowing me i wouldn't expect an update till at least august.

It was the middle of the night and Papyrus just could not sleep, even though he was constantly dozing off during the day or generally just sleeping, it was in the night, when no one else was around, when he was left to his thoughts and no other distraction that he always found his mind drifting off to the darker recesses of his conscious. 

It wasn’t a hard concept for him to truly understand (he was in the same boat after all), the others however, he believed would have a great amount of difficulty trying to wrap their minds around the concept, especially his brother Sans.  

The small skeleton had such an optimistic outlook, always seeing the good in most of everything, he was such a loving and caring monster... almost too much so, and that's what bothered him.  Sans was the one and only thing that grounded him in his pitiful existence, the younger monster truly was his whole world.

 

From an outside view Papyrus could imagine the concept to be truly difficult to comprehend, but once you knew how to identify the clues, the pieces will fall into place like that of a complex puzzle.  It's easily deniable but highly doubtful that most ever go through their lives without meeting another that has either purposely or accidentally cut off their emotions; It typically being a sort of defense mechanism, a way to cope, sometimes with a traumatizing event, or even just with life itself.

 

Perhaps Sans was just like Papyrus himself, having just no concept of the emotions or how to react to them in general without an example to base them off in order to administer a proper response.

 

This is not to say it is the same for everyone that has this problem and it may not even be a problem to some, but like with what Papyrus was doing now, it is typical to extremely overanalyze everything they come in contact with, this helps the mind see from many different angles, to keep it open and aware; Sans was nowhere near stupid, shur he may act like an hyperactive child most the time but Papyrus has noted in the past when his brother is faced with a new problem he always would come up with a innocent borderline crazy idea to almost obviously round the confrontation that faced him; he could practically imagine hearing the gears turning in that small skull, every idea and possibility rolling around in his head till a resolution is found.

 

Typically an emotionless person will focus on one thing a great deal more than any other, something that is rich with raw emotion, you could even go as far as saying they are mediforically suckeling at this sorce till enough information is gathered in order to function well enough to blend in with their surrounding society.  Papyrus was aware what the time he spent at Muffet’s did for him, the natural consumption of both alcohol and sweet pastries not only making a good source of that raw emotion but also no one questions his lack response while he drinks; And Sans, he has his royal guard training and just generally helping the citizens of the underground, he could clearly see Sans feeds off the the praise he receives from Alphys, whether it would be from their intense physical training sessions or just the simple hatred infused cooking lessons she gave him (not that they were needed, Sans always cooked a great meal without any problems when it was just him in the kitchen) they both had a source.

 

Being emotionally dead had it's ups and downs like everything else in any world, the person is less likely to get overwhelmed and can almost scarily easy disconnect themselves from a crisis and think with level head, normally quickly gaining back any lost control.  Once again Papyrus thought of both himself and his brother, the only time either of them lost control being when the other was in danger.  But it was almost always guaranteed (unfortunate as it was) the person is so highly depressed that they have latched onto one thing to keep them going, to ground themselves; it is not a recommended way of life, as the person is no longer willing to live life for themselves, only willing for whatever they had chosen.  It was obvious to Paps, and hopefully to any outside view of themselves taken, they had chosen one another, Sans… ya he definitely lived for the safety and entertainment of small skele, and Sans definitely lived to keep the tall skeleton happy and healthy; This barely being a life worth living ….but when it's all you have and know it's difficult to believe in anything else.  It's not that the person actually wants to live though, they may have even attempted several ways to distance themselves from whatever it maybe they use to stay rooted to life with, often acting out violently or seeming to almost fall off the face of the planet by forcibly distancing themselves from everything.  

 

Sometimes it's just the idea of being there for the very people they don't understand, to protect them, to be the shoulder for others to cry on, even going as far as taking on the burdens of the world in order to protect the one thing they view worth enough to suffering for.  Almost always their wishing they could give in, end the suffocating emptiness. Papyrus was quite well familiar with just wanting for it all to be over, the good days and the bad, he couldn’t count how many times he’d prepared to dust himself, just to have a small numbed biting sensation in the back of his skull, lazily reminding himself the very thing he wanted to protect would dust along with him if he allowed himself to go. 

Trying to drown themselves in any outlet that sets them apart from those surrounding them.  Some may even turn to a sort of false insanity (the almost desperate desire for there to be something different about you that sets you in a column all your own)...though the very idea of being crazed can quickly change a person, forcing them down a path that only leads to suicide; Thankfully (not) most with this problem are too chicken shit to go through with actually ending it all.

  
Typically an emotionally dead person will seem the happiest, or the one having the most fun(mostly due to over acting), if you are what they care for then you will never see the signs, they won’t want to burden you with their problems… even upon questioning; Have you be an acquaintance, or perhaps a random passerby, the very air surrounding them is that of pure emptiness, they may even set you on edge (as if their mere presence sets off alarms in your very soul.  There's no point in feeling pity or even longing for such a person, it is truly not worth the effort as they go about life as normal as they can.  Papyrus wished he could tell his brother to save his feelings for someone who deserves it, for someone who isn’t emotionless ...but he knew the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a panic attack i had just a couple days ago, and yes i have a lot of problems i know


End file.
